Erotically Charged
by niikiita
Summary: House bet Wilson that Cuddy would accept having a threesome with them if they played the seduction card accurately. House/Cuddy/Wilson... Hudson smut. No slash. ALL Huddy... Wilson is like a thirdwheel.


***WARNING* EXPLICIT ADULT CONTENT! So, here's a tip for you curious kids... Back away ;)**

This is all Huddy, Wilson is here just to make it a little more fun and spice things up. Please, read and review... You know you want toooo ;)

* * *

"House... I feel like a creeper."

"Oh, as if you have never watched someone from your window."

"Well, yes. From my house window and just glancing at the person outside. Not watching the every move he or she makes inside their house from my car window."

House looked at Wilson with the most bored facial expressions he could make, "you're no fun."

"House, this was silly. Lets go back to the bar or keep drinking at home. You know what? No, let's just go to sleep."

"Look, she just finished with her rabbit food," House motioned to get out of the car, "well, are you coming or not? I want to catch her while she's washing the dishes so that I can at least say 'oops, there goes the Dawn'."

"I am not going there and ask for a threesome!"

House scoffed, now fully out of the car he had to lean down in order to see Wilson, "you were fine with it when I mentioned it at the bar. In fact, you were the first to grab the keys and skip out the door. I wanted to make you trip with my cane and end your gay prance. I thought I was going to hear you sing, 'I'm gonna go fuck Cuddy. Uh-huh, mm-hm'."

"I did not skip! And I was not nor am I that eager to fuck Cuddy! And it was a bet!"

"But you want to. Bet or no bet."

"I'm leaving. Call a cab or get in."

House mocked in an over dramatic tone, "Dr. Wilson, you can't drive with all that alcohol in your brain. I mean, you even needed a cripple, who's _in pain_ to drive for you."

"Come on Wilson, we can blame it on the drinks the following day or the bet, whichever. Besides, she needs this. How long has it been since she's had sex?"

"She'd have sex if you weren't so jealous and possessive and ruined her dates. Besides, she may even fire us. I think you forget that she is the administrator, Dean of Medicine, also known as... _our boss_."

"She won't fire us after the orgasms we'll give her."

"She may fire us for the suggestion!"

"She will not!"

Wilson thought about it and let out a long audible sigh and finally got out of the passengers seat. House stopped his friend from knocking, rolled his eyes, and mumbled the words 'let's surprise her'. Faking to be having problems with placing the key in the keyhole, House, finally opened the door slowly.

House was sober, he just had two drinks and that wasn't going to get him drunk. Wilson on the other hand didn't handle his drinks well. And besides, House wanted to be sober for this. After he had mentioned it at the bar, just to see Wilson's face turn from laughing to pure shock, it turned into a bet. House bet Wilson that Cuddy would accept having a threesome with them if they played the seduction card accurately.

Cuddy had just finished rinsing her utensils when she felt a taunting presence behind her. Her whole body stiffened, she didn't move an inch, couldn't.

House suddenly placed both hands on Cuddy's hips and felt her nearly jump out of her skin. She hesitated, tried to turn but he only held her tighter and pulled her against his small bulge. Just the thought of what he was about to do to her got him hot.

"I... I..." she was hesitating even more, if that were even possible. She undid the knot in her throat and blurred out, "I have a gun."

"No you don't."

Cuddy relaxed her body once she identified House's voice. But that relaxation was turned into rage once she heard a muffled snicker and realized House had now cupped her. Wilson had tried his to hold his laughter, pushing his hand harder and harder against his mouth but it was to no avail.

Cuddy pushed House and turned suddenly, giving him a slap with her backhand. But House was faster and knew it was coming, he had scared her pretty bad. He grabbed her swaying hand by the wrist and somehow twisted her. House now held a strong grip on her wrist, his arm wrapped tightly around her, pressing her back closer to him.

"House!"

"Jimmy here has always wanted to kiss you. But he's just to chicken to try," he informed her.

"Are you two out of your minds?! Get the hell out of my house!" Cuddy began to squirm as Wilson came forth with his hands in the air as if surrendering but House held her tighter.

"Look, Cuddy, we had a couple of drinks and-and..." he spoke slowly and apparently had lost his train of thought but House's voice won over.

"Oh, even when drunk you are a wuss!"

"I am not!" he thought for a moment, "what's a wuss?"

House rolled his eyes and sighed, "a wimp and a puss."

"Okay, I'm really not a wuss!"

"Then prove it! Kiss her!" House now turned and had his back facing the counter, leaving Cuddy to full view for Wilson.

"House! The both of you! Stop it!" Cuddy didn't want to admit it but having these two men break into her home and having them craveher so much was getting her more and more erotically charged. She could feel how her cheeks burned and being so close and tightly held by House, feeling his growing erection pressed against her lower back, was the main cause of the moistness forming between her legs.

Wilson ogled at Cuddy, looking at her from head to toe. She was wearing a purple satin nightie, its hem was thick laced black and she looked perfect in it. He had no idea why she was eating at ten at night but he didn't care. He wanted to run his hands up her thighs and slowly push the laced hem up, wanting to see what type of underwear she had on, if any. He twirled, hiding his eyes behind his hand, not wanting to see her anymore, he had to control himself, "no, no, no, no."

House was enjoying this way too much. A wolfish grin took hold of his features as he spoke, "Admit it! You just had a little fantasy of her!"

"I will sue you both sexual harassment if you don't leave this instant!"

House lowered his head and whispered in her ear, "you won't sue." He placed his free hand on the small curve of her waist, snaking it down the silky fabric, he allowed his hand to travel lower, now laying it on her thigh, he whispered to her once more, "tell me, when was the last time you were touched by a man?"

Cuddy attempted to answer but yet another knot tied up inside her throat and wouldn't let her vocalize. She felt herself grow hotter whilst House dared to trace his masculine hand down her outer thigh and back up, teasingly slow.

Wilson watched as the tip of House's fingers pushed up the laced hem of her nightie. He gulped and felt himself grow harder once he got a glimpse of her matching dark purple laced panties.

Wilson's eye candy ended when Cuddy's fingers wrapped around House's wrist. "Don't you dare, House."

Cuddy's shut eyes flickered open. House's fingertips were so close to her bikini line that she had to stop him before he found out just how much she was enjoying this.

"What are you afraid I may find, Cuddy?" he asked as his tried to part her leg a little more.

"I'm not afraid of anything because there's nothing you will find that's worth your interest."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I checked."

House quickly let go the wrist he had in his old and removed her hand from his. She didn't know exactly how but House managed to trap both arms against her own chest.

Wilson's lips parted as he saw Cuddy squirming and House pushing her delicate underwear to the side. He wanted to touch her just as House was doing. He wanted his finger to be the one lightly tracing her slit and be the cause of having her bite on her lower lip.

House dared the tip of his finger to touch her entrance, "I knew you were wet." He moved it up, tickling her labia as he moved towards her clitoris. He pressed hard against the swollen nub and she couldn't help but let a soft moan escape. She kicked herself mentally for that.

He saw how House's middle finger slowly disappeared. Cuddy raised herself on her tip toes, as if that was going to do anything to prevent the intruder from pushing itself deeper into her sex. He pulled it back and let it a little harder. The heel of his hand was now pressed against her most sensitive spot and he moved it in circular motions. Two fingers were now curling in and out of her. Four lips and a single tongue attacked her neck. The left side of her neck was kissed coyly, lightly touching his lips against her smooth skin. Not daring to go any further than just light and tender kisses. Whilst her right sided attacker showed no shyness. He placed hungry desirable kisses all over her neck and shoulder.

House regretted having Wilson here. He didn't want to share her anymore. He wanted to be the only one kissing, nipping, biting, licking, touching, caressing, exploring, and sucking her body.

Fire rose up once he felt Wilson's hands invade his space, cupping her jaw as he drew her closer to his lips. And jealousy filled his veins when he couldn't tell if her whimper was due to his friend's kiss or him pinching her clitoris. Maybe it had been both. No, it was all House, no Wilson, he wouldn't accept such a thing at this moment.

"We will be comfier... In... My bedroom."

Why did she have to speak now?! Just as she had finished the last word she felt herself beginning to reach her edge. She let out a frustrating groan when House's fingers where no longer in her body.

Cuddy pulled House's boxers down as he lay confidently on her bed with his feet on the ground.

House had always wanted this, to be butt naked as Lisa Cuddy crawled on top of him. Cuddy pressed her hands up his chest along with light butterfly kisses. She wanted to tease House when she reached his lips but couldn't help herself. She had to taste him, the scotch which she had smelled as he whispered in her ear earlier.

She had been nibbling on his lip and bit hard on it when a hard thud pulled her from her passionate trance with House.

"I'm fine!" Wilson had lost his balance as he tried to remove his sock.

He glared at her and licked the blood she drew with her bite. Cuddy smirked back at him, she wasn't sorry. He had been a pain in the ass for many years, he should get more than just a bite.

House groaned as he felt Cuddy's underwear once more, he grabbed the pesky piece by the side and ripped it, not wanting to get her out of position.

"That's Victoria you just ruined!"

"So? You be needing any of those when I'm around... Which is always."

Was he saying this was going to be something other than just sex with them? It was going to become a habit? He wanted more of these encounters? … Was Wilson always going to be here? Was she their new fuck buddy? Had she agreed to be anyone's fuck friend?

All those thoughts were forgotten when she felt a warm body press against her back and her breasts cupped. He grabbed her hips as she kissed House's neck and adjusted her.

House quickly placed his hands on top of his friends and pulled Cuddy towards him, penetrating her sharply. They all worded different things in unison.

"House!"

"Aaah!"

"I'm fucking her first!"

Cuddy tried adjusting to his size, he had dragged her so quickly that it almost hurt. He felt so good deep inside her, as if he belonged there.

Wilson lifted her hips and pulled her to him. He began thrusting into her. He had to admit that House was intimidating next to him but that didn't stop him from getting what he wanted.

House tried to pull her back but Wilson held a strong grip on her. He didn't give up, pushing her curls to the back of her ear her whispered, "I don't want you to come for _him._"

Cuddy looked back at House and bite her lower lip, Wilson was pounding harder into her and though he was small, he hit her g-spot almost perfectly. She fist the sheets and squinted her eyes, if Wilson didn't come soon he was going to make her come.

"Resist, Lisa."

Oh god, if he didn't want her to reach her edge he'd better stop whispering her name. She held back any sounds that would surely make her come and Wilson finally reached his peak, groaning as he filled rubber with his seed and falling next to them on the bed.

"Lisa, look at me."

He had a mischievous grin plastered on his face, "I am going to fuck you senseless."

Cuddy couldn't help but mirror his grin and let out a breathless laugh, soon replaced a rough moan as she felt him turn her body and roughly prick her. He adjusted her legs on top of his shoulders and began to go deeper.

She kissed him frantically as he thrust faster, pushing Wilson's hand away as he "rudely" reached for her breast. House soon followed his friend's idea and circled his thumb around a hardened nipple.

_Harder, harder, harder, _Cuddy kept on kissing him as she wanted more and more from him, she wasn't used to begging for things, she always found her audible harsh breathing and moans were enough but with House, "pound me harder!"

She wanted to tell him just how much she wanted him. Cuddy felt how her walls began to clench around his throbbing member, "I'm so close, Greg."

"Come for me, Lisa. Come long and hard." He reached down and began to circle her swollen nub with his thumb but it was the pinch he gave it that made Lisa Cuddy shiver, pulse, and shout in ecstasy. Not too long after, Gregory House reached his edge, spreading his seed deep inside her. He grinned and kissed her as he pulled himself away from her.

It was around four AM when Wilson woke up disoriented on the floor. He could only assume that he fell from the bed.

He waited until his eyes adjusted and could see around the pitch black room. He had a massive head ache and could only remember small things about what had happened and how he got here. Flicking on a light switch he found House on Cuddy's bed with his arm wrapped tightly around her.

"Turn off the damn light."


End file.
